This invention relates to a roller blind which has axially projecting trunnions guided in slots in brackets to enable said roller to be rotated and also to be displaced towards and away from a window upon rotation of said roller, thereby enabling the screen to be located as close to the window as possible when the screen is in its unrolled position of use.
The object of the invention is to provide a simple and reliable cord drive means for said roller. Further objects will be apparent from the following description, the drawing and the claims.